The present invention relates generally to vapor recovery systems associated with both automobiles and fuel dispensers and, more particularly, to a fuel dispenser vapor recovery system capable of detecting the presence of an onboard vapor recovery system in an automobile. For the past several years, the Environmental Protection Agency has been proposing various regulations to limit the amount of fuel vapor released into the atmosphere during the refueling of a motor vehicle. During a conventional or standard fueling operation, incoming fuel displaces fuel vapor from the head space of a fuel tank and out through the filler pipe into the atmosphere if not contained and recovered The air pollution resulting from this situation is undesirable. Currently, many fuel dispensing pumps at service stations are equipped with vapor recovery systems that collect fuel vapor vented from the fuel tank filler pipe during the fueling operation and transfer the vapor to a fuel storage tank.
Recently, onboard, or vehicle carried, fuel vapor recovery and storage systems (commonly referred to as onboard recovery vapor recovery or ORVR) have been developed in which the head space in the vehicle fuel tank is vented through a charcoal-filled canister so that the vapor is absorbed by the charcoal. Subsequently, the fuel vapor is withdrawn from the canister into the engine intake manifold for mixture and combustion with the normal fuel and air mixture. Because the fuel tank head space must be vented to enable fuel to be withdrawn from the tank during vehicle operation, this invention addresses a problem of the discharge of fuel vapor through the atmospheric vent of the tank when ambient pressure and temperature conditions are such that vapor pressure within the fuel tank exceeds atmospheric pressure.
In typical ORVR systems, a canister outlet is connected to the intake manifold of the vehicle engine through a normally closed purge valve. The canister is intermittently subjected to the intake manifold vacuum with the opening and closing of the purge valve between the canister and intake manifold. A computer which monitors various vehicle operating conditions controls the opening and closing of the purge valve to assure that the fuel mixture established by the fuel injection system is not overly enriched by the addition of fuel vapor from the canister to the mixture.
Fuel dispensing systems having vacuum assisted vapor recovery capability which are unable to detect ORVR systems will waste energy, increase wear and tear, ingest excessive air into the underground storage tank and cause excessive pressure buildup in the underground storage tank due to the expanded volume of hydrocarbon saturated air. Recognizing an ORVR system and adjusting the fuel dispenser's vapor recovery system accordingly eliminates the redundancy associated with operating two vapor recovery systems for one fueling operation The problem of incompatibility of assisted vapor recovery and ORVR was discussed in "Estimated Hydrocarbon Emissions of Phase II and Onboard Vapor Recovery Systems" dated Apr. 12, 1994, amended May 24, 1994, by the California Air Resources Board. That paper suggests the use of a "smart" interface on a nozzle to detect an ORVR vehicle and close one vapor intake valve on the nozzle when an ORVR vehicle is being filled.
Adjusting the fuel dispenser's vapor recovery system will mitigate fugitive emissions by reducing underground tank pressure. Reducing underground tank pressure minimizes the "breathing" associated with pressure differentials between the underground tank and ambient pressure levels. If the vacuum created by the fuel dispenser's vapor recovery system is not reduced or shut off, the underground tank pressure will increase to the extent that hydrocarbons are released through a pressure vacuum valve or breathing cap associated with the underground tank. In certain applications, reducing the vacuum created by the fuel dispenser's vapor recovery system when an ORVR system is detected permits the ingestion of a volume of air into the underground tank. When saturated with hydrocarbons, the volume of air expands to a volume approximately equal to the volume of fuel dispensed. Adjusting the fuel dispenser's vapor recovery system in this manner minimizes breathing losses associated with the underground tank.
Thus, there remains a need for a fuel dispensing system with a vapor recovery system having the ability to detect a vehicle having an ORVR system and adjusting its vapor recovery system when an ORVR system is detected to reduce breathing losses and wear and tear, as well as conserve energy.